


Make-up Problems

by aplatonicjacuzzi



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplatonicjacuzzi/pseuds/aplatonicjacuzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a prologue to a prompt that I wrote for stubbornjerk. A bunch of text that didn't really need to be there, but I didn't want to go to waste.</p>
<p>On the day of their date, the stubborn-headed Rachel comes to Reyna for a favor. Reyna is amused by this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-up Problems

Reyna couldn’t believe it. Rachel, the rich little redhead from New York; the painter, sculptor, and host of the Oracle of Delphi, had no idea how to apply her own make-up.

“It’s a waste of time,” she would say when Reyna once brought it up over coffee, during one of their down times. “I don’t really care what people think of my looks.”

That mindset apparently didn’t last long, as several months later, Reyna and Rachel began going steady, and on the day of their first date, Rachel approached her with a look of desperation in her eyes. She was pretty flustered, her short red hair unkempt in a few places, and she was carrying a bag which Reyna presumed had the clothes for their date inside.

“Listen, praetor,” she said, her face swiftly changing into a frown, “I know our date starts later today, but…”

“Do you have to cancel?” Reyna asked, a bit let down. She’d been looking forward to this date after having a stressful time in the senate. Cursed bureaucracy. “Did something come up with Ella?”

“No!” Rachel quickly replied, stamping her foot in frustration. Reyna had never seen her like this before. “I mean, no, it’s not that. It’s just- I mean...” And then she mumbled something, almost too low to hear, but Reyna could’ve sworn she heard…

A smile crept up on Reyna’s face, her eyes twinkling with laughter. “Come again?” she asked, “I didn’t quite hear that last bit.”

The redhead gave her a death glare that almost made Reyna burst out laughing. “I said, I need…” she began with teeth clenched, until Her voice collapsed once again into a mumble. This time, Reyna was sure of what she heard. How incredibly amusing.

“You need… help?” Reyna teased, and Rachel’s face flushed in anger. Rachel never asked for help from anybody, not even her, so knowing there was something that even Miss Independent couldn't do came as a complete surprise.

“Forget it, praetor,” Rachel hissed, “I doubt you’d be able to help with this anyway.” She turned to leave, but Reyna quickly grabbed her hand.

“Rachel, hold on,” Reyna said, the teasing stripped away and replaced with an apologetic smile. “I didn’t mean to upset you. It just isn’t often that you ask me for help, or anybody for that matter. I know how stubborn you get.”

Rachel held her arms crossed against her chest, the frown on her face deepening. “You know I hate asking for help. I’m not weak.”

Reyna wrapped her arms around her in a calm embrace, resting her cheek against Rachel’s frizzy red hair. “Asking for help isn’t weakness. You know that. Now tell me what’s up.”

Over the course of the next hour, Rachel went on to explain how she frantically went around town to find something nice to wear, and finding a nice dress (yes, she said dress! what a boundary breaker) she was going to try putting on make-up when she realized she had never once applied any by herself. It was always done by one of her father’s servants, and it was such a boring, tedious process that she refused to put herself through the process again.

“So,” Reyna said, after taking in the redhead’s story. “You just need me to do your make-up? That’s simple enough.”

Rachel smirked at that remark. “Oh? The mighty praetor know how to be a girl, too?”

“Hey, this praetor studied under Circe, I’ll have you know,” Reyna countered. “Putting on make-up was one of our daily routines.”

Rachel giggled in response. “Really, now? That must’ve been a sight to see. Praetor Reyna, hero of New Rome, done up in a cute dress and red lipstick. Did Hylla wear something similar?”

“Oh hush,” Reyna flicked her hand as if to brush away the thought, and Rachel gave another laugh. “She wore a suit, in any case.”

Rachel smiled. “Yeah, that sounds more like her. Such a manager-type.”

“Since you’re here,” Reyna started, “we could get ready now. Afterwards, we can head out together?”

Rachel smiled and nodded. “Good,” Reyna said, walking towards the bathroom. “I’ll start getting ready.”

“Looking forward to it, praetor,” said Rachel, with a devious smile on her face.


End file.
